


Inolvidable

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Reik
Genre: Bibi Marin - Freeform, Celebrity Crush, F/M, First Reik fic on Ao3, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Jesús Navarro - Freeform, Julio Ramirez - Freeform, Massage, Primer Fanfic de Reik en esta plataforma, Reik - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Eres una masajista profesional; Jesús, un curioso y atractivo cliente que visita tu consultorio en busca de relajación... y recibe algo más que sólo eso.Espero que lo disfruten.





	Inolvidable

**Author's Note:**

> Me enorgullece decir que este es el primer fanfic sobre Reik en la historia de Ao3.  
> Ojalá sea el primero de muchos y que más gente se anime a escribir sobre estos hermosos chicos mexicanos.  
> Aquí está mi historia.  
> Porque amo a esta banda y más que nada, amo a este hombre:

 

* * *

 

No lo puedes creer, revisas una, dos, tres veces y el mismo nombre está escrito en tu lista de clientes.

Jesús Navarro.

Tratas de controlar la emoción creciente en tu estómago.

_No hay razón para emocionarse_. Te dices a ti misma. El nombre Jesús y el apellido Navarro son muy comunes en México, además, ¿cuántas son las probabilidades de que el vocalista de Reik elija específicamente este spa? ¿Cierto?

-Pase señor Navarro, es por aquí.- escuchas a tu recepcionista anunciar desde afuera de tu consultorio.

La puerta se abre, y las posibilidades se ríen en tu cara. Jesús Navarro cruza la puerta y con una educada sonrisa te desea buenos días.

Quieres gritar de emoción, correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pedirle una foto junto con un autógrafo y, de ser posible, darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sin embargo, no lo haces, eres una profesional y jamás permites que tus emociones salgan dentro de tu consultorio.

-Buenos días señor Navarro.- Le regresas el saludo educadamente mientras revisas su solicitud en tu lista. -Según mi lista usted solicito un masaje de cuerpo completo ¿es eso correcto?-

Él asiente masajeándose la parte trasera del cuello con una mueca de dolor. -Sí, he estado bajo mucho estrés estos días y creo que me vendría bien uno de esos.-

Asientes. -Bien, no se diga más, desvístase, cúbrase con esta toalla y acuéstese sobre la cama.- Le instruyes mientras le entregas una toalla de terciopelo. -Yo me daré la vuelta y usted me avisará cuando esté listo ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.-

Te das la vuelta y la ventana queda frente a ti. Se ve que ha sido un día muy caluroso fuera de las instalaciones, donde no hay aire acondicionado. Aunque mueres por girar tu cabeza y espiar por el rabillo de tu ojo al atractivo hombre desvistiéndose a tus espaldas, no lo haces; en lugar de eso, aprovechas en cristal de la ventana para mirar su reflejo, observas como cada prenda abandona su cuerpo y cae al suelo.

Primero comienza con su calzado, libera sus pies de unas botas negras, después sus calcetines, prosigue a desabotonar su camisa de franela a cuadros azul y la desliza por sus hombros dejando su torso desnudo expuesto.

No puedes evitar notar lo peculiar que es su cuerpo, no es excesivamente musculoso, pero al mismo tiempo puedes apreciar que se ejercita a diario en lo sólidos que se ven los músculos en su espalda.

No es tan musculoso como Julio, pero tampoco es tan delgado como Bibi. Jesús, estaba justo en el medio, fornido y tonificado. Cierras los puños mientras contienes tus ganas de morderle la espalda.

Su espalda, amplia y limpia, sin tatuajes ni cicatrices, como un lienzo en blanco. Sus hombros, anchos y fuertes en contraste con su cintura angosta.

Introduce sus pulgares dentro del elástico de sus jeans negros y tú tragas saliva expectante, ansiosa por ver más.

-Te atrapé.- Jesús exclama juguetón.

En seguida apartas tus ojos de su reflejo en la ventana.

_Oh mierda..._ Maldices por lo bajo.

Jesús apunta hacia tu celular con su mentón. -Estabas escuchando una canción de Reik.-

Los músculos de tus hombros se relajan al experimentar alivio. La pantalla de tu celular muestra la portada del tercer álbum de Reik y el nombre de la canción.  _Inolvidable_.

-¿Eres fan de la banda?- Pregunta genuinamente curioso.

Te encojes de hombros. -Claro que lo soy, tienen excelente música, son gentiles con sus fans y además el vocalista es todo un bombón.- Te atreves a guiñarle un ojo.

Jesús ríe por lo bajo y sus mejillas enrojecen levemente. -Parece que alguien quiere propina extra.-

_Si por propina extra te refieres a ti desnudo encima de mí, entonces sí, definitivamente la quiero toda._ Piensas mordiéndote el labio.

-Bien, estoy listo.- Anuncia girando sobre sus talones. Tú también te das la vuelta y te toma un momento digerir la deliciosa imagen frente a ti.

Jesús Navarro, con nada más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura, justo delante de ti.

Enseguida tus ojos bajan a su pecho, el vello sobre su piel es negro como su barba, siempre tuviste una debilidad por el vello masculino, pero Jesús Navarro llevaba eso a otro nivel, él no tenía ni demasiado ni poco, sólo la cantidad suficiente para hacerte querer pasar tu lengua sobre él.

Tus ojos abandonan su pecho y descienden a su plano abdomen, el vello bajo su obligo forma un pecaminoso camino hacia la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. La toalla está ligeramente por debajo de su cintura, por lo que puedes tener un pequeño vistazo de su vello púbico.

Tu boca prácticamente se convierte en agua.

-Por favor acuéstese boca abajo sobre la mesa y coloque su rostro dentro del hueco.- Le indicas mientras te aplicas loción sobre las palmas de tus manos.

Él obedece, y tú comienzas tu trabajo.

Empiezas por masajear sus pies, tomas uno y con las yemas de tus dedos acaricias la planta de manera gentil pero firme. Jesús se queja en voz baja.

-¿Duele?- preguntas mirándole la nuca.

-Sí, pero duele muy bien, me gusta.- responde notablemente disfrutando de tu tacto sobre su piel.

-Excelente, ese es el objetivo de esto.- sueltas su pie y comienzas con el otro. -¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que lo tiene tan estresado?-

-La falta de horas de sueño, exceso de trabajo mezclado con exceso de café; pero más que nada, el nuevo disco. Estamos trabajando muy duro por hacer que la siguiente gira sea aún mejor que la anterior y eso requiere de muchos días de estricto trabajo.- Responde.

-Debe ser muy duro.- Comentas. -¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que todo ese estresante proceso de grabación termine y finalmente pueda descansar?-

-¿Acaso estas tratando de sacarme la fecha de lanzamiento del nuevo disco?- A pesar de que no puedes ver su rostro, puedes oír en su voz que está sonriendo.

-¿Tal vez?- Respondes sardónica.

Él se ríe y tu contemplas los músculos en su espalda contraerse en el proceso.

-Me agradas, eres la primera masajista que me hace reír durante una sesión.-

_Jesús Navarro acaba de hacerte un cumplido._  Tratas de no sobre exaltarte al respecto. En lugar de eso continuas sus pantorrillas.

El masaje prosigue en silencio mientras tus manos exploran los músculos en sus piernas, consigues que tu respiración suene normal a pesar de que los gemidos y quejidos de placer que salen de la garganta de Jesús inundan tu consultorio. Te aseguras de que cada centímetro de sus largas piernas tenga la misma atención.

-Justo ahí...- Exhala cuando tus pulgares estimulan la parte trasera de su muslo derecho, justo debajo de donde empieza su glúteo.

Una inevitable sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro. -¿Aquí?-

Acaricias repetidas veces el mismo lugar complaciendo a tu cliente.

-Sí- gime -Julio siempre me tortura con esos ejercicios Insanity y cada vez que concluimos con una de sus infernales sesiones de entrenamiento, termino con los muslos hechos un desastre.-

-Valen la pena, sin embargo.- tomas la botella de loción corporal y le quitas la tapa. -continuaré con su espalda ¿está bien?-

-Por favor, adelante.-

Aplicas la loción sobre su piel y comienzas a masajear su ancha espalda.

-Dios mío.- El susurra tan bajo que sus palabras llegan a tus oídos en forma de una gentil caricia.

-¿Sucede algo?- De algún modo logras que la pregunta suene casual.

-No, es sólo que, nunca había sentido unas manos tan suaves sobre mí, es como si tus palmas estuvieran hechas de porcelana o algo así.- Estrujas sus fuertes hombros y el gruñe. Te muerdes el labio tan fuerte que te duele.

-Usted también tiene una piel muy suave, eso es algo poco común en un hombre.- comentas luchando por ocultar tu creciente excitación.

Otra cualidad poco común en los hombres que Jesús poseía era que olía muy bien. El aroma de su cuerpo desnudo era embriagador, tan fresco y a la vez tan natural, logras percibir su fragancia incluso a través de las velas aromatizantes.

Tus manos descienden por su espalda, formando pequeños círculos con las puntas de tus dedos, tus dedos resbalan con facilidad sobre su cálida piel mientras alivias la tensión acumulada en sus adoloridos músculos.

Por los ruidos que Jesús produce puedes notar que lo está disfrutando, pero estás completamente segura que no lo está experimentando ni la mitad de placer que tú.

Aquella situación era tan bizarra, durante varios conciertos viste a este hombre cantar y bailar desde los asientos de estadios y coliseos, ansiando conversar con él algún día; y ahora, lo tienes frente a ti, casi desnudo bajo tus manos.

-Una amiga mía te recomendó.- Exhala mientras tus manos trabajan los músculos de su espalda.

-¿Disculpe?- Preguntas, obligándolo a repetir sus palabras como una excusa para escuchar de nuevo su voz enronquecida por el placer.

-Una de mis amigas me habló de lo mágicas que eran tus manos y de lo renovador que era recibir uno de tus masajes. Por eso vine a este lugar, vine específicamente por ti.- tus pulgares de encajan en sus músculos dorsales y exprimes un exquisito gemido de su cuerpo.

_Vine específicamente por ti..._ Sus palabras retumban como un eco por todo tu cuerpo erizándote la piel.

-Debería dejar de decir cosas así, tantos halagos podrían hacer que mi ego se me suba a la cabeza.-

El ríe. -Tienes derecho a tener un ego elevado, jamás me había sentido así bajo las manos de alguien más.-

_Jamás me había sentido así bajo las manos de alguien más..._

Tu entrepierna se siente más caliente que nunca, si no logras hacer que este hombre deje de hablar prácticamente terminaras encendida en llamas.

-bien terminamos con la parte posterior, dese la vuelta para proseguir con la parte anterior, señor Navarro.-

Jesús obedece y se acuesta sobre su espalda, con la cara al techo. Tragas saliva, tu cara enrojece, y tu respiración se agita al notar un bulto cilíndrico sobresalir bajo la toalla, justo encima de su muslo izquierdo.

Alzas una ceja. -Vaya, debo ser realmente buena en esto.- comentas mirando su entrepierna.

Jesús cierra los ojos y ríe por lo bajo.

-Realmente lo siento.- Se encoje de hombros. -Tenía la esperanza de que no lo notaras.-

-Es más o menos imposible no notarlo.- No mientes, podrías notar una erección como la suya a kilómetros de distancia.

-Estoy muy apenado.- la sonrisa coqueta en sus labios dice lo contrario.

-No debería estarlo, créame, no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse ahí abajo.-

La oscura travesura en sus ojos no te permite pensar claro. -Hacerle cumplidos no le ayudara a que desaparezca.-

Lo miras fijamente y jurarías que las palabras  _tentación y pecado_  están escritos en el iris de tus ojos. -Tal vez no quiero que desaparezca.- Le susurras sonando involuntariamente coqueta.

Te arrepientes enseguida.

Porque coquetear con un cliente representa un gran peligro para tu carrera.

Porque dejarse llevar por impulsos nunca lleva a nada bueno.

Y porque... porque...

Pierdes el hilo de tus pensamientos cuando Jesús retira la toalla de su entrepierna. Dejando su deseo por ti descaradamente visible ante tus ojos.

-Si esto es demasiado inapropiado, dímelo y pararé- se incorpora recargando su peso sobre sus codos. -pero si no lo es, por favor ¿podrías subir a la mesa...- se inclina hasta que tus labios están justo delante de los de él y respiran el mismo aíre. -...Y cogerme?-

Quieres usar la razón, ser responsable y declinar su oferta, pero tus ojos están en su entrepierna y no puedes dejar de pensar que Jesús Navarro está completamente desnudo y excitado en tu consultorio. Te sacas la blusa por la cabeza y te sientas a su lado en la mesa.

Tomas su miembro entre tus manos y comienzas a propinarle lentas caricias. Jesús cierra los ojos y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Esto vendrá con un precio extra, señor Navarro.- le comentas juguetonamente.

-Lo que quieras, cuanto quieras, solo nombrarlo...- Notas el temblor en su voz.

Tomas una de sus manos y la guías debajo de tu falda, su mano está sobre tu entrepierna. El abre los ojos y de inmediato sabe lo que quieres. No vacila ni un instante en dártelo. Con sus dedos aparta la tela de tu ropa interior y comienza a explorar y estimularte con la misma lentitud con la que tú lo haces con él.

Gimes involuntariamente, por lo que él se incorpora y pega tus labios contra los tuyos en un intento por amortiguar tus gemidos con su boca.

De base a punta, de punta a base.

Tus manos se encargan de hacer que Jesús palpite, se retuerza y gima impotente ante tus manos y tus besos.

Jamás habías experimentado semejante sensación de poder, y al mismo tiempo, sentido tanto deseo por complacer a un hombre.

-Sabía que estabas viendo mi reflejo en la ventana mientras me desvestía.- sus dedos se entierran aún más profundo. -Es por eso que me tome mi tiempo al hacerlo, quería excitarte, quería ponerte caliente y ansiosa, veo que funcionó...- su pulgar estruja tu punto más sensible y te contraes alrededor de sus dedos.

Estrujas su miembro y liquido pre seminal escurre de entre tus dedos

-Tengo un problema.- susurras -No sé qué es lo que deseo más, si tenerte en mi boca o que me tengas en la tuya.-

-Puedo solucionarte eso...- susurra de regreso.

Y en un instante él está debajo de ti y tú encima de él, su boca en tu sexo y la tuya en el suyo. Restriegas con fuerza tu entrepierna contra su apuesto rostro mientras el mueve sus caderas hacia arriba enterrándose a sí mismo en tu garganta.

Gimes con su miembro en tu boca y Jesús se estremece debajo de ti. Sabes que no durarás mucho, él también, por lo que usan la boca del otro con brusquedad, buscando desesperadamente saciar el hambre que sienten bajo su piel.

Sacas su sexo de tu boca dejando la punta entre tus labios, tomas el resto entre tus dedos y dándole un firme apretón lo succionas de regreso a tu boca.

Jesús gruñe en reacción y te chupa con más intensidad. Su lengua invade tu interior, asegurándose de que ningún rincón quede sin explorar.

-Jesús...- gimes al sentir los primeros espasmos de tu orgasmo.

Jesús comienza a palpitar con fuerza en tu boca y puedes saborear los primeros adelantos de su alivio. Libera su denso orgasmo en tu boca y gustosa lo saboreas mientras sientes como baja por tu garganta.

El éxtasis se hace presente en tu cuerpo y liberas tu placer sobre el hombre debajo de ti. Puedes oír la garganta de Jesús contraerse mientras bebe hasta el último vestigio de tu orgasmo.

Ambos presos del placer sucumben a sus impulsos y disfrutan de aquella inolvidable sensación. pequeñas convulsiones de placer hacen que la mesa rechine mientras poco a poco el éxtasis abandona sus torturados cuerpos y el placer es sustituido por inmensa satisfacción.

Tu boca abandona su miembro; y la suya, tu intimidad.

Se miran a los ojos y ambos ríen al ver el rubor en el rostro del otro, Jesús te observa con cierta emoción en su mirada, como si sus ojos te dijeran "Lo sé, también sentí eso".

-Tienes un poco de... mí, en tú labio.-

Estira su brazo hacia ti y pasa su pulgar por la comisura de tu labio recogiendo los restos de su orgasmo.

-Pruébate.- Le ordenas consumida por la lujuria.

Él te mira a ti.

Luego a su pulgar.

De nuevo a ti... y una sonrisa traviesa tira de sus labios.

Guía su pulgar a su boca y lo chupa sin apartar su mirada hambrienta de la tuya. Su dedo abandona sus labios e inmediatamente lo besas invadiendo su boca con tu lengua.

Puedes saborearlo a él, y al mismo tiempo puedes saborearte a ti misma en su boca; pone una de sus manos detrás de tu nuca y con la otra tira de ti para pegar tu pecho contra el suyo. Sientes su miembro aun erecto y caliente, punzando entre sus estómagos. Y todo es perfecto.

Tres golpes en la puerta.

-Señorita, su cliente de las 12:00pm está aquí.-

Volteas a ver el reloj sobre la puerta de tu consultorio. Marca las 11:55am, la sesión debió terminarse hace cinco minutos.

Inmediatamente te bajas de la mesa y tomas su ropa apilada en el suelo, formando una bola con ella.

-Wow, increíble, la tensión desapareció por completo, definitivamente me siento más ligero.- Comenta con ironía en su voz.

Te dedica una sonrisa demasiado encantadora como para ignorarla y luchas por no derretirte delante de sus ojos.

-No hay tiempo para insinuaciones sexuales, vístete.- Le arrojas su ropa apuntándole al pecho y él la atrapa en el aire riéndose.

-Increíble, incluso histérica te ves tierna.- se burla y tú enrojeces.

_¡Qué rayos acaba de suceder! no soy así, esta situación está tan jodida en tantos niveles._ Te recriminas a ti misma mientras te acomodas el uniforme, te aseguras que revisar cada detalle en tu aspecto para que nadie sospeche que te cogiste al vocalista de Reik sobre la mesa.

-Gracias.- Respondes abriendo la ventana para que el olor a sexo y culpa abandone la habitación.

Te giras y atrapas a Jesús cubriendo sus desnudes con una bata de terciopelo. Privando tus ojos de su deliciosa piel.

Él te mira y cerrando su bata camina en tu dirección hasta estar parado frente a ti.

-Definitivamente regresaré por otra sesión muy pronto.- susurra, su aliento con aroma a menta golpea contra tu mejilla.

Le das unas palmadas en el pecho -Muy bien semental, fue divertido y todo, pero será mejor que salgas ahora o comenzarán a sospechar allá afuera.-

Jesús se ríe una última vez y se dirige a la salida. Tú te miras en el espejo y haces lo posible por arreglarte el cabello.

-Oye una cosa más...- añade antes de abrir la puerta rascándose la nuca.

Diriges tu atención hacia él; lo observas extrañada, está parado delante de la puerta aun cerrada, con su ropa en los brazos, y con una extraña aura de incomodidad sobre él, como si se sintiera expuesto, algo realmente inusual proviniendo del hombre que te acaba de coger en tu propia área de trabajo; sin mencionar el hecho que ha estado parado delante estadios con más de mil personas poniendo sus ojos en él.

-Escucha, yo  _no_ voy por ahí tirándome a todas mis masajistas o a todas las personas en general.- el tono de timidez en su voz te hace querer correr hacia él y abrazarlo. -Sólo... no quiero que pienses mal de mí ¿de acuerdo? Esta fue la primera vez que hago algo así.-

Sonríes. -Descuida, no pienso mal de ti, de hecho, esta también es la primera vez que hago algo así.-

De repente toda su timidez abandona su rostro, y el Jesús Navarro pícaro regresa.

-En realidad- añades -creo que me siento algo honrada, el que me confieses que fui tu primer encuentro sexual inapropiado, es el mejor cumplido que me has dado en todo el día.-

-Bueno... te prometo que no será el último.- Te guiña el ojo y sale de la habitación.

Dejándote con sus palabras en tus oídos y tu corazón en la mano.

Pegas tu espalda contra la pared más cercana a ti y cierras los ojos. Sientes tu respiración agitada y las yemas de tus dedos cosquillean, ansiosas por volver a tocar la piel desnuda de aquél hombre. Aún puedes saborearlo en tú boca, y el pensar que él también puede saborearte en este momento hace que te hierva la sangre. Estas temblando, jamás habías deseado tanto a alguien al punto de temblar.

-Contrólate.- Susurras para ti misma tratando de calmar los alterados latidos de tu corazón.

Ese fue el masaje más intenso que has realizado durante toda tu carrera, no estas acostumbrada a masajear hombres tan atractivos ni mucho menos tirártelos sobre tu mesa de trabajo.

Ya no quieres tener que masajear a otro hombre guapo en toda tu vida, estaba decidido, era demasiado para tu corazón. Cuando Jesús reserve otra cita, planeas faltar al trabajo ese día. Absolutamente, por ningún motivo, estás dispuesta a masajear a otro hombre atractivo.

¡Jamás!

Escuchas a la recepcionista a través de la puerta anunciar: -Pase señor Ramírez.-

_Señor Ramírez._

_Julio Ramírez...._

_Oh oh._


End file.
